Chulavagga 5.33
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Chulavagga >> Fifth Khandhaka >> 5.33 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- CHULAVAGGA (THE MINOR SECTION) FIFTH KHANDHAKA (ON THE DAILY LIFE OF THE BHIKKHUS) Chapter-33. 1. Now at that time there were two brothers, Bhikkhus, by name Yamelu and Tekula, Brahmans(priests) by birth, excelling in speech, excelling in pronunciation. These went up to the place where the Lord Buddha was, and when they had come there, they saluted the Lord Buddha, and took their seats on one side. And so sitting those Bhikkhus spoke to the Lord Buddha thus: 'At the present time, Lord, Bhikkhus, differing in name, differing in lineage, differing in birth, differing in family, have gone forth (from the world). These corrupt the word of the Buddhas by (repeating it in) their own dialect. Let us, Lord, put the word of the Buddhas into (Sanskrit) verse.' 'How can you, O foolish ones, speak thus, saying, "Let us, Lord, put the word of the Buddhas into verse?" This will not conduce, O foolish ones, either to the conversion of the unconverted, or to the increase of the converted; but rather to those who have not been converted being not converted, and to the turning back of those who have been converted.' And when the Lord Buddha had rebuked those Bhikkhus, and had delivered a dhamma discourse , he addressed the Bhikkhus, and said: 'You are not, O Bhikkhus, to put the word of the Buddhas into (Sanskrit) verse. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata. I allow you, O Bhikkhus, to learn the word of the Buddhas each in his own dialect.' 2. Now at that time the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus learnt the Lokayata system. People murmured, &c., saying, 'Like those who still enjoy the pleasures of the world!' The Bhikkhus heard of the people thus murmuring; and those Bhikkhus told the matter to the Lord Buddha. 'Now can a man who holds the Lokayata as valuable reach up, O Bhikkhus, to the full advantage of, or attain to full growth in, to full breadth in this doctrine and discipline?' 'This cannot be, Lord.' 'Or can a man who holds this doctrine and discipline to be valuable learn the Lokayata system?' 'This cannot be, Lord.' 'You are not, O Bhikkhus, to learn the Lokayata system. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata.' Now at that time the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus taught the Lokayata system. People murmured, &c., saying, 'Like those still enjoying the pleasures of the world!' They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'You are not, O Bhikkhus, to teach the Lokayata system. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata.' paragraphs to the last, ending 'You are not, O Bhikkhus, to learn--to teach--the low arts (of divination, spells, omens, astrology, sacrifices to gods, witchcraft, and quackery).' 3. Now at that time the Lord Buddha when, surrounded by a great assembly, he was preaching the Dhamma, sneezed. The Bhikkhus raised a great and mighty shout, 'Long life to our Lord the Lord Buddha! Long life to the Happy One!' and by the sound of that the discourse was interrupted. Then the Lord Buddha said to the Bhikkhus: 'Now if when a man has sneezed, O Bhikkhus, some one says, "Long life to you," can he live or die on that account?' 'Not so, Lord.' 'You are not, O Bhikkhus, when one has sneezed, to call out, "Long life to you." Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata.' Now at that time people said to the Bhikkhus when they sneezed, 'Long life to your reverence!' and the Bhikkhus, fearing to offend, gave no reply. The people murmured, were annoyed, and were indignant, saying, 'How can the Sakya-puttiya Samanas omit to reply when people say, "Long life to your reverence?"' They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'Laymen, O Bhikkhus, are given to lucky phrases. I allow you, O Bhikkhus, to reply, "May you live long!" to laymen who say to you, "Long life to your reverence!"'